


When I'm with You (I'm at home)

by uchuupri



Category: Scared Rider Xechs (Anime)
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: They say home is where the heart is, and you truly hoped you could become his new home





	When I'm with You (I'm at home)

             Ever since you first saw him a couple months ago in front of the book shop, you kind of knew something changed inside you; you couldn't point out exactly why the guy had caught your attention (you could mention his long blond hair, but you had made a point not to focus on his appearence), but somehow, when you caught yourself you were already walking towards him - and that's when you noticed his lost gaze, as if he could see way more than the books through the glass window. Hypnotized yourself, you entered such a haze that it actually made you walk into him, pulling both of you out of your trances. You felt lucky none of you fell down or something like that, and your embarrassed laugh seemed to convince him you meant no harm. With a shake of hands, you cheerfully became acquainted with him, and after a few uncomfortable exchange of useless words, the guy left, looking even more confounded than yourself. You shrugged, and came back to the book shop. And this is the story of how you met Takt Kirisawa.  
              From his friends, you just heard Takt had been through a difficult situation and that it affected him to a great extent. Having moved to Ryukyu not long ago, you knew you had seen those faces before, but couldn't put your finger on it; maybe they showed up on TV or something, and you decided to put the matter aside - you were too busy trying not to be too obvious about your too obvious crush on Takt. It didn't take you long to become close to him and his friends from the band; in special, you and Akira just seemed to hit it off from the very start, and the two of you spent countless evenings listening to Kazuki's unbeliavable lyrics and to the eternal arguing between Takt and Hijiri - who, you noticed, looked at Akira with such caring eyes that could only match the loving gazes her boyfriend Yosuke gave her from time to time, as if he had been too close for comfort from losing her for good.  
              Little by little, you put the pieces together and finally found out the "secret" that had been kept from you: Takt had a partial memory loss, and the group was still trying to help him cope with the gap between uncontable memories in his head.  Every time he seemed to be lost in the interaction with his pals, your chest hurt, and you ached to find a permanent way to make his unnerving confusion nothing but a funny story he would tell between laughs in the future. You knew nothing about him beside what you had heard from the others, and Takt himself wasn't the type to willingly talk about his personal issues - considering that, you had no option but to come closer step by step, until he finally got comfortable enough around you.  
            This moment came earlier than you would ever think; coming out of the same book shop where you first saw him, your eyes were soon locked on Takt's sitting figure on a wooden bench on the other side of the street. Giving yourself no time to get prepared, your crossed the venue in a hurry and greeted the blond right off the bat, before you could lose your courage. He barely moved to look at you or to answer with a weak hello, and his eyes were glued back on the stones of the sidewalk. Suddenly worried about his lack of energy even to retort your weak puns, you just sat down next to him, letting the silence make the atmosphere less uncomfortable. You didn't actually expect Takt to talk to you, but when he did, you made sure to be all ears.  
          "They have told you about my memory loss, right?" He retorically asked you, already knowing the answer. You assented however, as a way to make him keep going. "I can't remember much of what happened on the... Caham, I just have this feeling that I forgot something even more important than all the other things. Something to do with Akira". As he gazed forwards, you felt your heart clench; he called Akira by her first name, no honorifics. Well, you did that too, but it still hurt to see how close he probably used to be with her.  
          "What kind of thing, Blondie Locks?" you inquired him using one of the many nicknames you had come up with, in hope he would look less aggravated. It didn't work, and ignoring the last part of your question, he continued.  
           "The kind of thing that would make Yosuke really mad at me, I guess" and Takt let out a laugh; a weak one, yes, but true enough to make you snicker too and catch Takt's attention to you. When you felt his brown eyes on your face, you tried to put on your best understanding smile before gathering up all the courage you had to take one of his hands into both of yours in a way to show how much you wanted to be there for him.  
          "I know my opinion doesn't matter that much, but if you think you have any unsaid things left, you should bring them out. Even if it earns you a nice punch from Mr. Master Chef" you were about to keep on joking on how Yosuke probably had all seasons of Master Chef recorded when Takt put his other hand over yours and retributed the smile in a way you never thought he would; at least not to you.  
          "You're dumb if you think your opinion doesn't count" he said, before, a sudden rush of red took his face, making him look to the other side. You noticed however that he never made a move to let go your your hands. "A-also, now I think these unsaid things, as you say, don't matter that much anymore. Akira is happy, we all are. And maybe the gaps about the things I can't recall can be substituted with new, brighter ones... I-I mean, if you don't mind helpi-" when Takt realized the gleam in your eyes and the things he was saying while holding your hands, he stood up abruptly and crossed his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
          "Anyway, we should be going, the rehearsal is about to start and I don't want to have to deal with that... that... What do you call him again, Banana Head? Such a problematic person, I tell you" Takt turned his back to you, and you felt sorry for a moment for expecting something could happen there.   
          That is, until you saw his left hand extended to you, waiting for you to take it. He never faced you, and you could guess his face was as red as Yosuke's shirt. You couldn  t help the huge smile that curled your lips when you took his hand and shouted out the first pun about his tsundere-ness that came to you. He retorted, stuttering, but never let go of your hand. Perhaps your daydreams weren't so impossible after all, and you squeezed Takt's hand to prove to him - and mostly to yourself - that they had become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to please myself with my favorite Barbie <3


End file.
